Legend of the Phoenix
by Aemornian
Summary: A tale of how the Phoenix became who he is now...
1. Summary

**Right my fellow Fanfic readers here's a little taster of my current Novel that I am currently writing let me know what you think – comment/vote if you would Fanks x**

The Legend of the Phoenix

Storyline

The legend stands that the Phoenix once walked upon us as a human being with gifts no other person has, he was the first to receive such great power and here to tell you how he had coped with is human-life before he eventually transformed/reincarnated into this beautiful mythical bird.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Fanfic readers, this has been re-edited, hopefully it has made it better.**

 **-o0o-**

Chapter 0ne The Legend Begins

It was the night of his eighteenth birthday and he felt a sudden tingling feeling which had felt rather strange to him, but at that point in time he thought nothing of it and continued to enjoy himself with his family and friends around him cause that was all that mattered to him. He cared not much for luxuries and pampering, he always helped others in need especially to those who are loyal and asks for nothing in return. Throughout the day the tingling feeling had grown stronger, in a way that made him feel better about himself and more confident to do more. But when the sun went down he felt a little drained with only enough energy to go home to rest.

The following morning he woke up more energized than he had ever been, also noticing a strange glow and was wondering where it was coming from so he started to look around in his room in just his underwear, but when he came to a full length mirror he saw the glow was literally around him. At that time Jayson FengGe is full of energy so he removed his underwear and jumped in the shower to help him to think better. After an hour he got out and wrapped the towel around his waist and looked at himself in the mirror again and it had seemed brighter than when he first noticed the glow. He dried the rest of him and put on his usual slim-fit but slightly baggy clothes on and went to have breakfast with his mum, dad and his younger brother LongWei he was only two years younger than FengGe.

As FengGe walked to the breakfast table he said "zaoshang hao baba, zaoshang hao mama, zaoshang hao LongWei" and they replied in the same manner "zaoshang hao FengGe", but they didn't seem to notice there was something different so he kept quiet and ate his breakfast before he went to work.

While he was walking to work he was looking around to see if anyone sees the glow around him, but no one did some were just looking to say 'hello' and 'good morning'. As he came from a respectable family, even more so he is willing to help other people.

He worked in the bakery as a delivery boy but was also being trained how to make buns and pastries as well. As each hour went by during the time FengGe was working he had a focused mind on certain jobs he had to do but it was not much of a distraction as he was constantly working whilst constantly looking through his shield of glowing light around him that never seem to fade but grew brighter that no one else notices.

With each passing day he could not stop thinking about who he really was and he also started to work quicker and do more hours. This had not gone unnoticed, but everyone kept to themselves as did his parents.

Each day he went in to work was as normal as can be when one day he witnessed a fight then suddenly this guy pulls a knife out lunges towards the other guy and stabs him in the abdomen region, FengGe was horrified at what he saw and he contemplated about whether or not to go help as there were a few others doing so already. So he hesitated for a few minutes started walking away and quickly turned back around after having the courage to run across the street and telling them to give him space as he knelt down in a swift motion placing his hand on the wound to keep him from losing too much blood or so he seemed he was 'just keeping pressure' on it, when he felt a small surge of energy running through him.

Jayson FengGe did not know what had just happened but he quickly wiped his hands and ran off home through the smiling crowd not acknowledging their cheers for him neither did he wait for the guy he saved to say thank you.

Something else happened when he arrived at his home…...

 **-o0o-**


End file.
